independence day tales: America's Story
by majunior56
Summary: 4th of July is here again and with it comes the memories of America's trials.
1. Chapter 1

AN:this was something I thought about doing ever since I saw America's storage cleaning. I want to do this to take a deeper look into that and the events before it. Hopefully my little thought experiment will turn out to be interesting. If not, then at least I tried. Please review and enjoy the story.

**Japan**

I'd come once again for a visit to America. In order to better understand my friend I came on a day of special importance to him. The 4th of July.

I certainly had fun, and even managed to enjoy Americas cooking. Still I had not accomplished what I came here for.

I knew America was a fun loving person. The trouble is, I don't know why.

Why today? What could drive him to celebrate with such mirth? In the years I've known him he has never put such enthusiasm into his feast of thanksgiving, new years, Halloween ,not even Christmas. I needed to know.

As we walked back home to his house as the day ended I toyed with the idea of asking him. It was not until we were there sitting and resting that I got up the courage to ask him.

"America?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Why… Why do you celebrate today?"

"Oh! This is the day I decided to become a country!"

"Decided?"

"I used to be a colony under many countries. England was in charge of me mostly."

England? But they argued so much.

"Why are you and him so bitter toward each other these days then?"

He paused for a moment . He looked almost sad. "It's a long story. You wouldn't want to hear it."

I could tell he was upset. Under normal circumstances I would have moved onto a different subject. But I wanted to know so on I went.

"It's alright. I want to hear it."

He tried in vain to look happy as he began the story…

**America**

Before the European nations came I had no history or anything. Just me and the natives.

Then they came to get some land. They all got parts but the one that got the most out of it was England.

He was so nice and so calm. When it came time to chose who I would recognize as my brother I chose him. We were so close. He cared for me and I diligently worked for him. He couldn't come very often, but when he did , I always enjoyed his presence.

Then France joined with the natives of my country and started a war. Me and England took him down no problem.

I thought that everything would be great now that we had fought together.

But England lost a lot during the war and started to take more and more from me. The people didn't like that he didn't even bother to ask us first. So was I. But I tried. Tried to support my big brother.

But many people didn't. They fought against England doing everything they could to hurt him.

It all got worse once he came over.


	2. Chapter 2

For awhile we just sat sipping tea looking at each other. After about five minutes staring at each other England had to say something.

"Have you been doing anything about the rebels?" He asked.

I haven't made any real effort, but I couldn't tell him that. "I've been making some effort..."

He stood up and got angry. "That isn't stopping them! You can't allow them to threaten English rule!"

I stayed sitting and tried to hold a respectful tone. "England I can't-"

"Why the hell not?" He didn't look just angry. He had a look of worry hidden beneath his rage.

I stood up with him as I started to get mad.

"England I don't have the complete backing of the colonies."

"Why not!"

" Because half of them are mad England! How could you not know that!" I lost any sense of a respectful tone. I was too angry.

"What is that supposed to mean!" he said with his voice raised.

"It means their tired of your crap! You stole from them-" I said raising my voice along with him.

"That was for the good of the whole! You of all people should know that!"

"I do! But..." Even then I was to afraid to say.

"But what?"

I couldn't hold it in. I had to finally say exactly what I was thinking. "Maybe I'm sick of it too! I don't want to just sit on my ass while you chose for me! Maybe I agree with them! You ever think of that!"

England finally snapped. He struck me for the first time.

"I never want to hear those rebellious words again. You are my subordinate and nothing more!"

The look on his face was more angry then I'd ever seen. It looked scary.

But for the first time I didn't care what he did. I wasn't mad. Scared. Sad. anything. I just started walking upstairs to my room.

"Did you hear me America!"

I turned to face him, looked him straight in the eye and just said " Yeah. Loud and clear."

He looked stunned. He got ready to yell again, but just walked out the door.

I went to my room and wrote a letter to the leaders of the patriots that I threw to the nearest messenger

I was going to join them.

It would be me against the strongest nation in the world. It was suicide. But I didn't care. I would have taken anything or anyone the world could have thrown at me.

Even my big brother.

I shed a single tear before I suited up to ride to town. As I did I saw England Leave to his dock miles away.

I tried to forget him as I rode into town

They were shocked to see me. When they heard me they were even more surprised.

"PEOPLE! FOR TO LONG I HAVE ALLOWED THE ENGLISH TO TAKE FROM YOU WHATEVER THEY DESIRED! NO LONGER! TODAY I RIDE TO MEET THE PATRIOTS AND JOIN THEM ON THE FIELD OF BATTLE! ALL ABLE MEN WHO WILL JOIN ME MOUNT YOUR STEEDS AND LET US RIDE!"

All of us were stunned. Especially me. None of us were ready for the rebellious words I had given. I still have no idea how I put that together.

After a moments pause several cheered as they went to grab their horses and whatever weapons they could find.

A consultant of mine walked up to me.

"Have you gone mad! You aren't strong enough to defeat England! the only chance we have is to try and-"

"And keep the peace? I've tried that and it got neither me nor my people anywhere. Me and my men will ride. And nothing you can say will change that."

We assembled after they said their good byes.

A man was stopped by his little brother.

"Don't go Anthony! I need you!"

The man turned to his brother and smiled. "No Jacob. It is I who needs you. You need to be here so that you may grow to be the great man I know rests in you. Take care of our mother and father. And do not weep. I will return to you a stronger man ,my brother."

They embraced in a hug. I remembered England. He had told me things like that many times before. Now he had to be my enemy.

I cried as we rode away.


	3. Chapter 3

I met with General Washington.

"Welcome sir. The men and I are proud to fight under you."

"What's the situation?"

"Well we-"

"General! Horrible news!" came the voice of a scout. "England is leading an army here. And he's taking no prisoners!"

"Damn. We aren't ready to face him ."

"General! I'll lead my forces to meet him in battle. I can hold him off and give your forces time to relocate!" I told

"But you'll-"

"I'll be alright."

He understood what needed to be done. "Take whatever supplies you need. We know where we can get more."

We got together and marched to meet him. We knew most of us wouldn't return. And we didn't care.

...

We stood waiting for the British to attack. I stood at the front.

After a long period of waiting his army arrived with England in the front. We all rose our weapons .

Now he would here it from my mouth.

"Hey England! I want freedom after all."

I saw his face fill with worry.

"I'm am no longer a child nor your little brother."

His gun lowered a bit as he started to tear up.

"I'll become independent from you from now on."

He looked stunned.

But not for long.

"I won't allow it!"

He charged at me. I was too slow. He knocked my gun away and pointed his at me.

All I could do was look him dead in the face.

"This is why I say you don't follow things through to the end, Idiot."

His forces go ready to fire. I was prepared for this. We all were. If this is how this was going to end, fine. I was prepared for anything.

Anything but what England did.

He lowered his gun

"There's no way I could shoot you is there. You idiot!"

He fell to the ground and cried.

"DAMMIT. WHY? DAMMIT."

"England..." That was all I could say.

For the first time ever in my life, I stood over him. I felt no pride or sense of victory. I just remembered all the days I spent looking up to England.

"You used to be so big..."

He got up after a moment.

He gave his men the order to leave and they marched away.

The men cheered as they left.

I should have been happy. I got exactly what I wanted . I still wept.

One of the men noticed me.

"Sir?"

I dried my tears and smiled.

"Let's try and catch up with the general! I'm sure he'll be happy to hear of our victory! Afterwords we'll celebrate!"

They gave a loud cheer and we all went back.

...

Years later I had finally won. I had freed all of our people. On that day we celebrated all around the new nation.

Except me. I just sat in my room.

No there would be no more intrusions from England.

And no more visits.

Immediately I got up and smiled.

"So who needs that limey jerk anyway! I just became a nation! I should be out with all of the citizens celebrating!"

I ran out to join them cheering. This was what it felt like to be free. I told my self to be happy. I knew I was.

The rest of the night I didn't once think of England.


	4. epilogue

**Japan**

He tried to return to his normal self as he finished his story.

"So that's it!" he said grinning.

I was tempted to ask more, but I could tell he was disheartened after telling that story.

"It's getting late. I have to return home."

"Okay! bye Japan!"

I left the house. I got a cab ride to the airport where my superior was waiting.

"Greetings Japan! How was your visit to America?"

"It was eventful to say the least."

We got onto the plane.

So know I know why he treasures this day so much and why England and him fight so much. Is that why he is so arrogant sometimes? Because he fought so hard to get to where he was? I may never truly understand him. Perhaps it is for the best. He is my eccentric friend. Perhaps that is all I need to know about him...


End file.
